This invention relates to hydrocyclone separators such as are typically used to remove contaminants from solid-liquid suspensions (e.g., pulp suspensions in paper mills).
Hydrocyclone separators are connected to feed, accept, and reject conduits by a conduit apparatus. The hydrocyclones are typically sealed to the conduit apparatus to prevent leakage of liquid. The connections between the hydrocyclones and the conduit apparatus should be easy to remove and replace to allow for cleaning, monitoring, repair, and replacement of the hydrocyclones.
One prior art approach to making these connections is to use flexible hoses and hose clamps to connect the ends of small diameter pipes welded to cylindrical conduits and corresponding small diameter nozzles projecting from the hydrocyclones.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,150 to Frykhult. Small diameter telescoping pipes on cylindrical conduits mate telescopically with smaller diameter nozzles on the hydrocyclones. The pipes on the conduits are sized so that the nozzles fit inside of the pipes in sealing engagement. An o-ring placed around the nozzle before insertion engages the interior of the pipes and prevents leakage.